Long vs Lee
by Skycrystal101
Summary: Jake's parents and Gramps are going on vacation. Jake, Hailey, and Fu Dog are forced to stay at Juniper's house while they're gone. It doesn't take long until a rivalry sprouts in between the families. This is a crossover between AmDrag and LATOJL.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Vacation

I'm so gonna dominate the competition, Jake thought. He snickered as he watched his "competition" slip and fall off their skateboards. Jake was entering a skateboard contest. If you won, you would skateboard with pro-boarder, Tommy King, at a world famous skate

park. Plus, you would learn a new trick from him, win $10,000, and finally, you would also win Tommy King's lucky skateboard. With his happy thoughts, Jake skated home.

"What?!?" yelled Jake.

"Your Dad and I are going away for a week. So, you, Hailey, and your grandfather's dog are going to stay with my lifelong friend in Orchid Bay" Mrs. Long repeated herself.

"Wait, why does Fu Dog have to come?"

"Jake, your Grandfather is also taking a vacation"

"Why does _Gramps_ have to go?"

"Everyone needs to take a vacation once in awhile"

"Why does it have to be during the new skateboarding contest though? Spud, Trixie, and I have been practicing for weeks, now!"

"I'm sorry Jake, but there's nothing to do about it now"

Mrs. Long got up from the dinner table and went upstairs.

"Aww, man!" Jake complained.

"But you'll miss the new skateboard, and the chance for $10,000, and the chance to skateboard with pro-boarder, Tommy King, and-" Before Spud could continue, Jake cut him off. "Spud?" Jake asked. "Yes?" Spud replied.

"Shut up"

"Ok, but I'm just saying you'll miss that chance to learn that awesome new trick from Tommy King" Spud pointed out.

Jake groaned.

"I'm sure it will be fun" Mrs. Long told Jake as she got in the taxi. "Who knows? We might stay _even _longer" Mrs. Long laughed. A few minutes later the taxi drove off. Another taxi came and picked them up. It drove all the way to the JFK airport.

An hour later..

"Orchird Bay is on the other side of the country, I can't believe mom and dad are actually sending us here!" Jake complained.

The taxi came to a sudden stop. "We're here" Fu Dog whispered to Jake. They stepped out of the taxi and came face to face with Juniper, Ray Ray, and Monroe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Visitors

June watched as a boy, a girl, and a dog came out of the taxi with their luggage. Since her parents weren't home, she had to introduce them into the house.

"You must be the kids- and dog, of my mom's friend" Juniper said confidently.

"I'm Juniper, but call me June"

"I'm Ray Ray, and this is our dog Monroe" Ray Ray said, pointing to Monroe.

"I'm Jake" Jake said.

"I'm Haley" Haley said cheerfully.

"This is Fu Dog" Jake said.

June's bracelet started to flash. Not now! June thought. "Um, I gotta go, Ray Ray will help you guys" Juniper quickly yelled as she ran off. Ray Ray led them into the house. Jake and Fu Dog got June's only guest room. Haley had to share with Ray Ray.

"Uh, kid, I have a bad feeling something's out there. You should go check it out" Fu Dog told Jake. Jake dragoned up and flew out the window.

Maybe I should go back now Jake thought. He started to turn back, but he saw a creature destroying the city in the distance. Jake started to fly towards the creature, but he felt a jerk from behind.

June's P.O.V.

June saw a gigantic creature thrashing about in the city. Then, she noticed a flying red monster in the sky. She jumped off a tree and grabbed its tail. They both went rolling down a hill.

P.O.V. done

While rolling down the hill Jake transformed back to his original form. When they both stopped Jake started yelling "What the heck was that for?!?" Jake looked at June. Huh? He thought. An old lady came to them. "There you two are" she said.

"I'm June's grandmother" she continued.

June's grandmother explained to them about June being the Te Xuan Ze, and Jake being the American Dragon. After that they didn't seem to like each other.

At dinner June was thinking: He is so like me. That's why I hate him. We have the same job, and he's thinking he's better at it. But _I_ am.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the night...

While everyone was asleep, Fu Dog went downstairs to the refrigerator. Wow they have some nice food he thought. Monroe brought a bat downstairs in his mouth. He saw the fridge door open. He could hear the sounds of munching in side it. When Monroe opened the door wide

enough to see the thief. He and the other dog screamed.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.I'll try to update as soon as I can. In Chapter 3 you will be able to se Haley and Ray Ray's** **rivalry. Also, you'll see more of Fu Dog and Monroe. R&R!**


End file.
